


Cabin Fever

by chocolateghost



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Bonfires, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, fire safety practices, pretty much love at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/pseuds/chocolateghost
Summary: When Sansa gets lost in the woods attempting to find her way to her brother's engagement party, she stops at a cabin hoping to find directions. Instead she finds someone who just may be the love of her life.





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansaswildlinglover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/gifts).



> I'm not too sure how I feel about this one. Turned out WAY sweeter and less sexier than I originally intended. Sorry for any of you hella thirsty people potentially reading this. *cough* Kat *cough*
> 
> For Jen who requested this prompt from me specifically. Hope you like it, babe!

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Sansa muttered to herself while pounding her hand on the steering wheel, “I’m so lost. Where the hell even am I?”

Sansa had been driving around the backwoods for what felt like hours. In reality, it was more like 45 minutes. She was supposed to have been attending her big brother’s engagement party. Robb had rented out a boat for a little booze cruise around Long Lake. He’d told everyone to dress to the nines and be ready to have a good time. So Sansa wore a white silk blouse with black trousers and stilettos. A fashionable, yet sensible choice for the cool fall weather.

Unfortunately Robb had also given out the worst directions imaginable and to make matters worse. there was absolutely no cell service in the area. Sansa had been trying to keep the lake in her vision and follow the road around, hoping it would lead her to the marina. It hadn’t been long before she lost sight of the lake through all the twists and turns, taking her deeper into the forest.

As the sun dipped lower and lower she became worried. Being lost in the middle of the woods at night was not her idea of a good time. Sansa couldn’t deny the beauty of it all though. Autumn had arrived in full force and the leaves on all the trees had changed colors, giving the world a magical glow. It was a lovely sight, but one that she wished she didn’t have to experience while being horrendously lost.

She drove on as dusk settled in. Sansa was almost to the point of a complete and utter breakdown when she spied a small cabin in the corner of her eye.

“Holy shit yes!” she screamed, hitting the brakes and turning quickly toward the first sign of life she’d seen in forever.

_Please tell me there’s someone there that can give me directions._

In the back of her mind, Sansa knew that this decision went against just about every horror movie rule ever, but she needed to do something. And it was either this or keep driving around until she runs out of gas and probably winds up being eaten by a bear.

Steeling her confidence, Sansa parked her SUV and and stepped out into the fresh air. She marched up to the the front door, fist ready to knock, when she heard a **_thunk_ ** coming from around the other side of the cabin.

Warily she made her way toward the back, the mysterious sound coming again and again.

_Oh god please don’t be someone murdering someone else. I can’t be a witness to that._

Peeking around the corner though, she saw what appeared to be a rather attractive man chopping wood. Sansa breathed a sigh of relief as she watched him with hungry eyes.

The first thing she noticed was the man bun he sported. She had never really thought much about them in the past, but it looked very good on him. The man wore dirty leather work boots and tight blue jeans. Ridiculously tight jeans. Like so tight they probably should have been illegal. Sansa had no choice but to admire the man’s ass and his back muscles rippling under his thin tank top every time he swung the ax.

Remembering that she was supposed to be asking for directions, not getting a free show, Sansa took a few tentative steps toward the man. Mentally preparing herself to talk to the man, instead she let out a loud screech when a giant white dog came bounding over to her out of nowhere. Jumping up at her excitedly, it barked and wagged its tail.

The man, having heard the scream, jerked his head in her direction. Sansa was caught between trying to keep a very happy dog at bay and staring at this lumberjack of a man. He was absolutely gorgeous with his dark eyes and a beard that Sansa couldn’t help but want to feel against her skin.

“Ghost! Down boy!” The man commanded in a gruff voice, moving in her direction with his ax still in hand.

“Please don’t kill me!” Sansa inexplicably exclaimed, suddenly worried he was going to channel Jack Torrance.

“Kill you? Why would I…” His voice trailed off as he followed her gaze to the sharp object he was clutching. “Oh whoops! Sorry about that.”

He set the ax down and grabbed a plaid flannel shirt that had been previously been laying on a pile of wood. Much to Sansa’s disappointment, he slipped his arms into it, covering his sweaty muscles. He stepped over to her and put a reassuring hand on the dog’s head.

“Good boy. Sorry about him, he gets excited by strangers. What can I do you for, miss?”

_Well for starters you could do me for free…_

Her mind wandering, Sansa merely blinked at him.

“Are you ok, miss?”

“Yeah. Sorry, I just-” She shook her head at her thirsty self. “I’m actually lost. Do you think you could help me?”

He smiled an easy smile that made Sansa feel safe. For that she was grateful.

“Of course, anything you need. I’m Jon, by the way. And you’ve already met Ghost.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Sansa. So my brother is having an engagement party on a boat in Long Lake and I’ve been driving around forever trying to find the marina. And my phone has no service out here. Do you know where it is?”

Jon nodded. “I know exactly where that is-”

“Great!”

“-but we’re on the exact opposite side of the lake from it.”

“Crap,” she hissed. “Do you think you can give me directions?”

“Sure. I can write them down if you’d prefer? Want to come inside the house with me? It’ll only take a minute. You can use my landline and call someone. Let them know you’re ok.”

“A landline? What is this? 1984?”

Jon laughed. “Yeah well you’re the one whose phone isn’t working so…”

“Shut up!” Sansa smacked his arm playfully. His bicep was firm under her fingers.

_Could I possibly get away with squeezing it just a little?_

“Oh by the way, I promise I’m not a serial killer or anything. I know this whole cabin in the woods thing could be kind of creepy.”

“You know, that is exactly what a serial killer would say,” Sansa smirked, making Jon chuckle. She quite enjoyed making him laugh.

“Come on inside my torture chamber- I MEAN CABIN. Want anything to drink? I have homemade cider. And some candy corn to munch on.”

“Oh cider! Yes please! But no candy corn for me. That stuff is disgusting, Jon. What is wrong with you?”

“Do you have a few hours to spare?”

_Maybe for you I do._

Sansa and Ghost followed Jon into the cabin. What had appeared to be a tiny little thing from the outside was actually quite spacious on the inside. Jon offered her the phone while he poured her a cup of cider. She quickly called her mother and told her that she’d gotten lost on her way, but a kind man was giving her directions.

“Be careful, Sansa. Remember the ship is leaving the dock in 20 minutes.”

“I’ll be there, mom. Bye!”

She hung up the phone and sat down at the table across from Jon. She took a sip of her cider and almost moaned at the taste.

“Oh my god this is so good!”

Jon looked up from the paper and smiled. “Thanks.”

He went back to work and Sansa continued sipping her cider, trying to come up with something to talk to him about. She desperately wanted to get to know this mysterious man who lived in the woods. Drawing a blank, luckily she was saved by Ghost putting his head in her lap. Sansa giggled and scratched him behind the ears.

“I’m sorry, is he bothering you?”

“No! He’s a good boy. Aren’t you, Ghost? My family has always had dogs so I’m loving this big fella.”

“You know, I think you might be one of the first people besides me he’s ever been this affectionate with.”

“Really?” She asked, genuinely surprised. “Well I like him too.”

Ghost was the perfect icebreaker. The two began talking about all manner of things. So much so, that Sansa forgot all about Robb and his engagement party. It wasn’t until she caught sight of the moon outside the window that she realized that night had fallen.

“Sansa?” Jon questioned, concern furrowing his brows. “Is something wrong? Kinda lost you there for a moment.”

“Oh uh, no… Well actually yes. We’ve just been talking so long I kind of lost track of time and now…”

She trailed off and glanced back at the window. Jon followed her gaze and cursed under his breath.

“I’m so sorry, Sansa. I can get these directions done real quick if you want.”

“No that’s ok, Jon.” She said, looking at the clock on the wall. “It’s already past 7. I’m pretty sure the boat has left the dock by now. There’s no way I’ll be able to make it.”

Jon nodded, frowning. “Well I can at least give you directions on how to get out of the forest and back to the main road.”

“Is it pretty easy to find?”

“Not really. We’re pretty deep in the woods here. I suppose-” He cut himself off and shook his head.

“What?”

Jon swallowed. “I was just going to say that I could help you find your way out. Like drive ahead and you could follow me.”

“Oh,” Sansa wasn’t sure why she felt so disappointed. “Yeah I suppose we could do that.”

“Of course, you could always stay the night if you’d like,” he offered quietly, looking down at the table shyly.

Sansa’s eyes went wide. “Umm, what?”

Jon threw up his hands defensively. “I promise I’m not a weirdo! God I’m so bad at this… I just, if you don’t have anything better to do and if you’d feel better waiting out the night and leaving in the light of day, that would be just fine with me. You can have my bed and I’ll sleep on the couch. Are you hungry? I’ll cook you dinner. I was gonna make a little bonfire tonight and I don’t know, I’d love to have you here to enjoy it with me. That is, if you want to of course. Only if you want to. Or I could drive you back to the road. No problem. No pressure. Whatever you want.”

He was panting by the end of his offer. Looking wrecked and concerned, like he’d said way too much.

“Wow…” Sansa breathed, licking her lips. “I actually kind of think I would love that.”

Jon looked up and grinned. “Really?”

“Yeah, like every logical thought is telling me I should probably just get the hell out of here before you kill me and wear my skin like a suit, but I just really don’t want to. I don’t know. I really like talking to you, Jon. Is that crazy? This is crazy. I want to stay. I’m staying!”

“Great!” He shouted with a probably a bit more excitement than he should have. “I’m just going to go outside real quick and get the fire ready. You’re welcome to use the phone again and call whoever you need to. I’m sure your family is worried about you.”

“Thanks Jon.”

With a nod he got up from the table and went outside into the darkness. Ghost cocked his head to the side and gave her a curious look.

“Am I crazy for wanting to stay here, boy? Jon isn’t going to kill me is he?”

The dog wagged his tail and panted.

“I don’t know how to interpret that, but I’m gonna believe that’s a no.”

Sansa patted his head and stood to pick up phone and dial her mother’s number once again.

“Hello?”

“Mom, hi!”

“Sansa dear, where are you? I thought you were going to be here? The boat left without you. I’ve been worried sick,”

“I’m still at Jon’s, mom. We got to talking and kind of lost track of time. I just wanted you to know that I’m ok and that I won’t be able to make it tonight. I mean, obviously. I’m sure you’re all in the middle of the lake by now.”

“Yes we are. What are you going to do, dear?”

“Well I think I might spend the night here, mom.”

“WHAT?”

“Mom…”

“Sansa, you can’t be serious. You’re in the middle of nowhere and you don’t even know this man.”

“I know that, but I don’t know how to explain it mom, I just feel safe with him. He’s so nice, mom. Believe me. He has the cutest dog and he’s just absolutely gorgeous.”

The line was silent for a moment. “Sansa, what are you trying to tell me?”

“I don’t know, I like him mom. I kind of maybe like him like him. And I feel ridiculous and crazy and stupid and I have no idea what I’m doing, but I really want to spend more time with him right now. He promised to help me find my way out of this place in the morning. Or even tonight if I wanted.”

Catelyn sighed. “Well I don’t really like this, but I don’t suppose I can change your mind from the middle of a lake. Be careful, dear. Call me if you need anything. Or call the police if he tries anything inappropriate with you.”

“MOM!”

“You heard me. I love you, dear. Be safe.”

“I will, mom. Love you too. Oh and tell Robb I’m sorry I missed the party.”

She hung up the phone just as Jon came back inside. The smell of smoke came off him in waves.

“All good?”

“Yeah. To say y mom is a bit worried would be an understatement, but I assured her that you weren’t a serial killer.

Jon chuckled. “Well I’m glad to hear that. Want to come out and get warm by the bonfire? I’ve got some hot dogs in the fridge. Care for a good old-fashioned weenie roast?”

Sansa, having been taking a sip of her cider, nearly did a spit take. “Oh my god, Jon! You did not just say that!”

“What? Doesn’t everyone say weenie roast? What’s wrong with that?”

Sansa just grinned and shook her head at the adorably confused man before her.

“Nothing at all. You know, I haven’t had a hot dog in ages. I could really go for a nice juicy wiener right about now.”

Jon stopped in his tracks, eyes bulging out of his head. “Ok yeah.... I get it now.”

Gathering their supplies, they went outside to enjoy the fire and cook their hot dogs. Once again the two fell into easy conversation, time passing quickly. Jon was absolutely wonderful. Attractive and witty, a perfect combination. Ghost ran around the fire as Jon tossed him bits of meat. Sansa couldn’t remember the last time she’d laughed so much with someone else. Being with him by the fire just stoked all those old feelings of love and romance she’d always kept deep in her heart. She was falling hard for this man.

_Maybe getting lost tonight was the best thing that ever happened to me..._

She was just sitting admiring Jon’s smile in the warm glow of the firelight, when a burning ember floated away in the breeze and landed on Sansa’s nice silk blouse, engulfing it in flames.

What followed next was a comedy of errors. Sansa jumped up, screaming her head off. Jon shouted at her to stop, drop, and roll, but when she just stood there dumbly watching the smoke billow, he pounced on her in an attempt to smother the flames. The two rolled around on the ground for a minute while Ghost barked and howled, trying to pile on them as well.

The fire now out, Sansa sat on the cold ground in a state of shock while Jon inspected her torso for burns. Under more normal circumstances, Sansa would have been thrilled to have his hands on her body, but currently she was more preoccupied with the fact that she had just been on fire.

“Ok,” he exhaled, sitting back on his heels, “I think the fire is out. And you don’t appear to have any burns. Maybe a bit of singed skin, but looks like your shirt took the brunt of it. Speaking of which…”

Jon stopped talking and started unbuttoning his flannel. That got Sansa’s attention.

“Whoa, what are you doing?”

“Well your uh- Your under-” he gestured to her chest, clearly fighting the urge to look at her. “Your bra is showing.”

Casting her eyes down, for the first time Sansa saw the sad state of used to be a cute blouse. The fire had started on her left sleeve and traveled up her shoulder only to spread down to her chest, exposing most of her lacy white bra. It was probably some kind of minor miracle she didn’t have third degree burns, but right now she only felt crippling embarrassment.

“Oh my god!” She yelped trying to desperately to fold herself in half and tug what little remained of her shirt around herself. Sansa shut her eyes tight, willing herself to wake up from this bad dream. Only when she felt something soft and heavy drape over her shoulders, did she open her eyes to see Jon before her in only his tank top.

“Sorry, I just thought you might be more comfortable.”

Sansa sniffled and wrapped his flannel tightly around herself. “Thank you, Jon.”

“You’re welcome,” he smiled warmly at her. “Well on that note, I think it might be getting close to bedtime. Here, let’s get you inside.”

He offered her his large, rough hand to pull her up on her feet. They walked back to the cabin in silence for a moment until Jon spoke up.

“Ok but who wears silk to a bonfire, honestly? That’s just asking for trouble.”

“Oh my god shut up!” She laughed, blushing at the twinkle in his eyes. “I was supposed to go to a party tonight, not sit by a fire. I wasn’t prepared for this!”

Jon chuckled. “Well that much is clear, Miss Silk Shirt and Stilettos.”

“Ugh, I hate you. I can never tell my mother about this. I could have died, you know.”

“Not on my watch,” he said softly.

Stepping back inside Jon’s cabin with Ghost in tow, Sansa felt her nerves kicking in. It was all hitting her at once.

_I’m going to be alone in this cabin all night with this hot as fuck man who literally just saved my life. How the hell am going to stop myself from having sex with him?_

Jon coughed, bringing her out of her thoughts. “I’ll just go find you something to wear to bed.”

He returned a moment later with a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

“You’re welcome to take a shower if you want to clean up. Whatever you want. Bathroom is just around the corner,” he pointed down the little hall. “I’m just going to go put out the fire real quick. Towels are in the bottom left cabinet and there’s a new toothbrush in the top right drawer. Take your time, ok? No rush.”

She nodded and he moved to head back out.

“Jon?”

He stopped and turned back towards her expectantly. Sansa hesitated, unsure of what to say.

“Thank you. For tonight. For everything. I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome, Sansa,” he beamed at her before walking out the door.

Jon’s bathroom was laid out simply. No real frills of any kind. Definitely a man’s bathroom. Clicking the lock, Sansa stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself for the first time in hours. Her hair she had painstakingly worked on for the party was completely disheveled, leaves and twigs caught in the tangles. Her clothes were caked in dirt. Stripping off Jon’s flannel, she brought it to her nose on a whim. Breathing deeply, she inhaled the spicy scent of smoke and _him_ that lived within the fibers.

After a few more moments she dropped it to the floor and assessed the full damage of her blouse in the mirror. It was most definitely ruined. She tore it off her body and let it fall to the floor. Sitting on the toilet, she unstrapped her stilettos. Then she stripped off her trousers and and underwear.

Sansa turned this way and that in the mirror looking for any burns, but Jon had been correct. No sign of anything serious. Carefully she extricated the leaves and twigs from her hair before she stepped into the shower. The warm water felt amazing as it rinsed the all the smoke and dirt off her skin. She hoped the water would wash away her anxieties as well

Once she finished, Sansa toweled off and dressed in the clothes Jon offered her. The shirt was a bit big, but she found that the sweatpants to fit rather well on her long legs. Grabbing Jon’s extra toothbrush from the drawer, she brushed her teeth and let her mind race.

_This is crazy. This is crazy. This whole fucking night has been crazy. First I meet the sexiest man alive. Then I set myself on fire. And now I’m wearing his clothes and about to sleep in his bed. What the fuck is happening?_

Taking a deep breath, Sansa unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out. She found Jon arranging pillows and blankets on the couch. He looked up at her and smiled.

“Feel better?”

She nodded. “Yeah, the shower really helped.”

“Good. Is there anything else you need for the night? I just changed the sheets on the bed for you. Figured you wouldn’t want to sleep in my filth.”

_This man..._

“You didn’t have to do that. It’s your bed, Jon. I can sleep out here. Really.”

“It’s no trouble,” he reassured. “Trust me, I nap on this bad boy all the time. I’ll be fine.”

He went back to arranging and Sansa shuffled on her feet, biting her lip and wringing her hands.

_Say something. Tell him you like him. Tell him you want to kiss him. Tell him to come sleep in the bed with you. Just say anything._

“Ok, well good night then,” she cringed internally at her own words. “And thanks again, Jon.”

“Good night, Sansa,” he said softly.

She turned on her feet to pad into Jon’s bedroom and slipped under the covers. The bed was extremely comfortable and smelled just like his flannel had, except this time she was drowning in it. Sansa laid motionless on her back, unable to fall asleep. Her brain was alive and working overtime.

She could hear everything happening beyond the bedroom door. She heard Jon moving about. She heard the rush of water from the shower. She heard his muffled voice talking to Ghost. She saw the light turn off. And she heard the creaks and groans of the old couch as he laid down for the night.

Time passed slowly and Sansa tossed and turned, unable to find a comfortable position. At some point she’d gotten hot and had shed the sweatpants. But now she was suddenly cold and nowhere closer to sleep. She wanted Jon. She wanted him next to her. She wanted him to hold her and kiss her.

_He’s single. I’m single. He didn’t want me to leave. I didn’t want to leave. Now I’m in his bed and he should be in here with me._

“This is so stupid,” she whispered to herself. “Stop laying here like an idiot. You are Sansa Stark. You are intelligent, beautiful, and goddammit people like you. Go out there and get your man.”

Feeling a burst of confidence flower in her gut, Sansa climbed out from the bed and tiptoed out to the couch. She found Ghost curled up adorably on the rug beside him. But Jon - he looked like some kind of dark sexy angel that had fallen to earth with the intent to corrupt her.

_Wow that is oddly specific. File that one away in “Potential Role Play Scenarios.”_

“Jon?” Sansa whispered, touching a hand to his chest. “Jon, are you asleep?”

“No, but I wish I was,” he rasped out, eyes opening slowly. “Is something wrong?”

Chewing on her bottom lip and feeling foolish again, she replied. “Not really. I just kind of missed you is all.”

“Ok…” Jon sat up slightly, eyes blinking as they took her in. She certainly didn’t mind when they stayed glued on her bare legs shining in the pale moonlight.

Maybe Sansa didn’t need to feel so foolish after all.

“Do you think… Would you mind sleeping in the bed with me? Help keep me warm?”

Dragging his eyes back up to her face he nodded and licked his lips. He followed her back to his bedroom and they both slipped under the covers. Sansa immediately wrapped her entire body around him, resting her head on his chest. His arms enveloped her in warmth.

“I really like you, Jon,” she whispered into his body.

“I really like you too, Sansa.”

“This is it, isn’t it? The start of something beautiful?”

He kissed the top of her head and she could feel his smile through her hair.

“Yeah. I think it is.”

Craning her neck up, she touched her lips to his gently and a spark of pure electricity passed between them. Sansa knew then that this first kiss would not be their last. She whispered words of love to him and burrowed back into his body, content to just stay in his arms forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I've done so much work on this in the past 24 hours, I literally cannot look at it anymore. So I do apologize for any possible typos or grammatical errors. DEAL WITH IT!
> 
> Let me know if you liked it by leaving a comment! :)


End file.
